Kiss It All Better
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: England finds himself behind bars after hunting down the man who heartlessly killed his baby brother.    "Kiss it All Better" He is We


**Kiss It All Better – He is We**

Arthur sat on the uncomfortable mattress of the jail cell he was in. his back resting against the hard, cold stone walls as his head leaned back against it, his eyes closed. He could still see it clearly in his mind and slowly tears began to fall from his eyes as he thought.

A gun, pointed right at him, but not at him. It had already gone off, and the man who'd pulled the trigger, lowered it cautiously before turning quickly and fleeing the scene. Arthur only kneeling on the ground, his entire body, immobile from the shock and the fear that ran through it. In his arms was a tiny, shaking Alfred, covered in blood. Covered in his blood.

_He sits in his cell,_

_And he lays on his bed._

_Covers his head and closes his eyes._

_He sees a smoking gun, _

_And the coward he ran._

_And in his arms is the bleeding,_

_Love of his life._

Arthur tried calming the child in his arms, but it was a futile attempt because he was also trembling. Tears in his eyes as the small boy cried quietly and painfully.

"B-Brother?" He whimpered, "what's gonna happen now?" Arthur only shook his head, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking under his pained tears.

"Shhh," Arthur quieted, rocking slightly, praying silently in his mind as he spoke, "It's not your fault, love," He whispered, "It'll be okay." He said. More to convince himself than the boy in his arms that clutched tightly to his shirt, though he knew there was nothing that could be done.

_And she cries,_

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love,_

_You didn't know, you didn't know._

Arthur's eyes widened a fraction when the small hand clinging to his sweater loosened. Alfred lay in his arms, as if her were merely asleep. But his skin was so cold, and he wouldn't wake.

"Alfred, please wake up." Arthur whispered, pulling the child closer into a tight hug that he knew wasn't felt. Tears falling harder now he buried his face in the boy's soft blond hair, wishing he'd wake, but he was pulled away. The police arriving to take over the scene, pulling Alfred from his brother's tightening grasp. It was to late to save him.

Arthur stood, shaking, before noticing the gun lying on the floor. The killer must have dropped it in his attempt to flee. Seeing this, Arthur's sorrow, quickly changed to anger, than to rage. He was gonna kill the bastard who took his baby brother from him. The one who killed Alfred.

_Her hands are so cold,_

_And he kisses her face._

_And says "Everything will be alright"_

_He noticed the gun,_

_And his rage grew inside._

_He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight."_

The tears fell further as Arthur continued remembering the events that took place. Even after that.

He'd found him, the killer, the man who tore him apart! Arthur wasn't afraid, the gun in his hand pointed directly at the man. The killer. His eyes widened, he stumbled backward in fear. He was gonna run, he needed to run or he would end just as the boy did. Stumbling over a trash can in the ally he'd been backed into, he scrambled around, turning to run but Arthur wasn't going to let him go. No chances. He didn't give Alfred a chance, why should Arthur give it to him?

Arthur's features were cold as ice, hate blazing in his dark green eyes. He pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang thorough the ally way. Witnesses, there were witnesses, staring into the ally, terror filled in their faces but Arthur didn't care. He wasn't after them, as long as the bastard couldn't hurt anyone else. But none of this, nothing would bring back his brother.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_

_25 to life and shes not in his arms,_

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,_

_Of the back of a man and tore his world apart._

Arthur pulled his knees closer to himself, quiet sobs forcing there way up from his chest. There was nothing left. He had nothing left but the memories he held on to. The ones he now lived by. The ones that will only make him hurt inside. Always, hurting.

_He holds onto a memory,_

_All it is, is a memory._

_Hey, hey._

_(Kiss it all better.)_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._


End file.
